


To the Victor...

by The_General_Gist



Series: Go the Spoils [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conflict, F/M, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Mid-Canon, Mind Control, The forging of the x-blade made no sense, Uses Aura from RWBY, basically a canon hp bar, really - Freeform, thirteen keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: "The thirteen keys have been forged, but the x-blade remains incomplete! It requires the lights of the seven!"
Relationships: Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Terra & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Go the Spoils [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646467
Comments: 26
Kudos: 32





	1. The Princess of Light

"Only one key remains," Xehanort smirked, his body circled by twelve Light Seekers. "And yet, you've no motivation." His grin widened. "It matters not. There are only seven guardians of light, and one still has her role to play." A purple glyph formed around the pillar atop which Xehanort stood, allowing more space for movement. As if on cue, Kairi fell out of a dark corridor behind the Dark Master. Before the trio of keybearers could react, a dark barrier surrounded the glyph.

"Kairi!" Sora cried.

Kairi struggled to her feet, glaring at Xehanort. He summoned Goat of Atonement. "Die," Xehanort began. "And you doom countless worlds to darkness. Fight," he pointed his keyblade at her. "And the x-blade will be forged." 

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and entered a battle position. "I won't be the one who loses," she responded, gritting her teeth. The twelve keyblades responded, moving to key points around the arena to boost the barrier, ensuring no one would interfere.

And so the fight began. Training with Lea, Kairi had discovered herself to be quite adept at teleportation magic. She immediately threw her key keyblade at Xehanort and then teleported to catch her weapon for another attack. He parried each and every attempt. Kairi leapt back and cast a barrage of Firaga at Xehanort. He slashed every spell in two, but the princess could work with that. While Xehanort's vision was obscured, Kairi attempted another Warp Strike. it worked, allowing her to get a few hits in before Xehanort parried yet another attack, catching her off guard. The Dark Master wailed on her before she cast Reflect, the barrier around her exploding upon contact with Xehanort's blade.

The princess of heart dashed away, trying to catch her breath. Xion was nothing next to this guy. Unfortunately, while Kairi was starting to lose steam, Xehanort went on the offensive.

As the battle went on, Donald, Goofy, and the Wayfinder and Sea Salt Trios met up with Sora, Mickey, and Riku. They all attempted to break the barrier, but were, as if on cue, interrupted by heartless. Meanwhile Kairi was fighting a losing battle.

Xehanort kept teleporting, interupting every attempt to cast anything. It wasn't long before Kairi fell to the ethereal ground, her aura broken.

Sensing victory was his, Xehanort relaxed. The twelve keys lowered the barrier as the thirteenth formed. All thirteen began to orbit around the Dark Master.

Kairi soon felt solid ground beneath her. The glyph had lowered her to the building the others stood on. The heartless dispersed, Sora ran to Kairi's side, hugging her. 

Riku was the first to attack, leaping in the air, only to be blocked by one of the thirteen keys. The keys began to lift Xehanort into the air. He pointed Goat of Atonement at the clouds above. The thirteen keys merged with it, turning it into the x-blade, but something was wrong. It was incomplete, bathed in a rusted aura. Regardless, a beam of light shot from its tip. The clouds directly above Xehanort cleared, revealing the heart shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. The old man grinned. One by one, Riku, Mickey, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Axel, and even Kairi started to develop splitting headaches. Sora glared at Xehanort. 

"What are you doing to them?" he demanded. Xehanort only laughed.

"The thirteen keys have been forged, but the x-blade remains incomplete! It requires the lights of the seven!"

And everything went white.


	2. A Light Not Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location: ???

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Terra, and Xion slowly regained consciousness. They were at the peer of an island covered in white buildings, surrounded by countless others like it.

"Aqua? Ven?' "Roxas? Axel?" both Xion and Terra spoke, realizing only the five of them were present. 

"Where are we?" Goofy asked. "It's beautiful," Donald commented. 

Terra looked around, as if trying to recognize something. His eyes widened.

"This is," he began. "Scala ad Caelum. Master Eraqus told us about it!"

Sora shook his head. That still didn't explain why they're there. "No," Sora said, remembering the Mark of Mastery Exam. "This must be Xehanort's heart."

The quintet entered the town. "Why are we here, anyway?" Goofy asked. "On that fated land a great war shall transpire. Darkness will prevail, and the light expire. The future, has already been written." a voice answered. The band turned to their right to see Ventus standing there, his eyes silver.

"Ven!" Terra walked over to Ventus, but something was amiss. Within seconds, Ventus swung his keyblade at Terra, knocking him back. Sora and Xion summoned their keyblades. "Ven?" Terra asked, taken aback.

Ventus smirked emotionlessly. "To answer your question," he gestured towards Goofy. "You're only the last lights to go out." A green tornado erupted from Ventus, knocking Donald, Goofy, and Xion back, and blocking them from the fight.

"Snap out of it, Ven!" Terra demanded. Ventus shook his head. "Our hearts now belong to the x-blade, as it does to my master."

Sora searched his heart, readying the Power of Waking. He looked to Terra. "You ready?" Sora asked. After a few seconds, Terra nodded, summoning Earthshaker to his side.

Ventus immediately started by rushing at Terra, who wasn't fast enough to stop Ven's combo. It was instead interrupted by Sora. The two clashed blades before Sora dodged out of the way so Terra could charge at the younger keyblade wielder, launching Ventus into the air.

Using Arial Recovery, Ventus rode the tornado's current before activating Sky Climber against Sora, and then turn the Command Style on Terra. Ventus flew into the air and dived spinning on his keyblade. He crashed into the center of the arena, creating a blast of wind that pushed both Sora and Terra back. 

The attack left Ventus disorientated, allowing Sora to summon two Spinning Tea Cups, one for him and the other for Terra. Ventus dodged to the best of his ability, but was ultimately overwhelmed, taking the full force of the Finisher Command. 

As the tornado cleared, Ventus struggled to keep himself from falling unconscious. Sora pointed his keyblade at Ven and fired a beam of light, attempting the Power of Waking. The beam failed to make to make contact as crystals shot up from the ground, encasing Ventus. Terra yelled in desperation.

Moments passed, completely silent. "Our hearts belong to the x-blade, as it does to Xehanort," Terra quoted. Sora and Xion looked up at him, understanding the implication. "We can restore their hearts once we stop Xehanort," Sora insisted. Terra and Xion nodded solemnly, and quintet continued their search. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's where we're going with this. 
> 
> A copy of Destiny Islands existed in Sora's heart, as could that of Scala ad Caelum in Xehanort's. It was never really explained why Scala in KH3 is so devoid of people.


	3. The Dancing Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether it be Sunset or Daybreak, some things are never truly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it odd I chose to write the next chapter a day after the last? Probably, but a writer whose work I enjoy decided to eventually give it a read. Got me a bit excited is all. 
> 
> Also, credit to Flarespire on DeviantART for the Chapter Title.
> 
> Lastly, Xion needs a hug.

Xion's blood froze. The quintet found Axel by a keyhole shaped gate. 

"Well hello there. Xion. Sora," Axel said, his eyes silver, much like Ventus before him.

"Axel," Xion breathed. Her mind wasn't in Scala ad Caelum. No, she was in Twilight Town, the second time Axel was forced to wield his chakrams against her, just before she... and Roxas...

Axel glanced behind him. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" Xion didn't respond. This wasn't unnoticed by Terra. "Xion?" he asked.

His voice, that being an unfamiliar one, shook Xion out of her thoughts. Axel simply smiled. "Nice to see you too, Superior," he remarked. Terra grimaced. Sora, Donald, and Goofy readied their weapons. The Flurry of Dancing Flames' smile turned to a sneer.

"Sorry," he began. "But this is between me and the puppet." Xion gasped at Axel's use of that word. "Ax-" Before she could say anything, a hollow pillar of fire erupted around her and Axel. He smiled playfully, his eyes flickering their usual turquoise.

"This is your chance to settle the score," he said before his eyes hardened to silver again. Xion's eyes widened. He was still in there. Her eyes hardened. Xion summoned her keyblade. "I'll get you out of this, Axel. I promise."

She rushed forward, but was met by Axel's keyblade. They clashed, Xion quickly gaining the advantage. It's like Axel said before, she and Roxas are the old hands. Still, she wasn't used to Axel's new, unorthodox fighting style.

Axel quickly cast a circle Firaga, forcing Xion to leap back. As she did, a gold trail followed her, and as Xion landed, pillars of light shot out from her, one hitting Axel. She blinked. That's new.

The fight continued. Axel kept spamming Circle Firaga and Fire Raid, whilst Xion relied on her new, albeit familiar, powers. Eventually Axel decided to Formchange Flame Liberation back into Eternal Flames. _Funny_ , a part of him mused. 'Liberation' being part of his keyblade's name while he's become the old man's guard dog. Not by choice, either.

Despite Axel's new range of attacks, Xion was proving to be a difficult target. Was she always this fast?

"Got you!" Axel exclaimed, anticipating Xion's movements, throwing a chakram in the direction of where she would be. 

Xion lifted her keyblade and caught the chakram in its teeth. Axel's jaw dropped. He could do nothing as Xion used his own weapon against him.

The fires around them started to wane. Outside, Sora and Donald were hitting it with as much Water magic as they could muster.

The battle was nearly over. To finish it, Xion channeled the new power gifted to her by Vexen and Siax. Her keyblade disappeared, and in her hands, both of them, materialized copies of Axel's chakrams. They ignited with an intense light as Xion threw them at her friend.

There was a blindingly bright light, to the point even Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Terra had to shield their eyes. When the light faded, the pillar of flame was gone. Axel struggled to stand, his eyes returning to normal.

"We even?" Axel asked Xion, wincing as he spoke. She nodded, hugging him as as he started to crystallize. The others let them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I'd have Sora participate in each fight? Think again! This battle was personal, and so I wanted to make it as such. 
> 
> If you're wondering why Axel could resist while Ven didn't, Ven wasn't entirely aware he was being controlled in the first place. Xehanort has had ties to Ven long before he(Xehanort) did with Axel.
> 
> Finally, I've wanted to post that idea with the chakrams!


	4. A True Master

After passing through the gate previously guarded by Axel, the quintet approached a square, surrounded by shopping stalls. In the center was Aqua.

Terra called out to her, but recieved no response. There were burns of darkness on her skin, contrasting the gleaming silver in her eyes. Aqua summoned Master Defender. She glanced down at her weapon.

"All of this could've been avoided," Aqua muttered.

The following fight followed the same song and dance as the last two. Aqua summoned a barrier to block out Xion, Donald, and Goofy.

Much like Eraqus before her, Aqua summoned four beams of light that circled around her as she activated Spell Weaver. Terra attempted to cut through any spells she cast while Sora clashed blades with the fallen master. 

Aqua was certainly skilled. Sora was better.

Aqua was quick and graceful, but her directness left many openings. Somehow, not only could Sora keep up, but he could do so while weaving around the aforementioned rays of light.

Eventually, Aqua summoned golden chains to restrain Sora while she dealt with Terra. Sora grimaced. This was Aqua at her best, not the crazed, unstable being he had fought before.

Terra countered Aqua's teleportation by utilizing Aqua's own Dimension Link. It seemed to have an unexpected effect on the fight. Aqua's attacks started to become more predictable, even to Terra.

Eventually the fight was won. Aqua fell to ground as Sora activated the Power of Waking. Once again, the sprouting crystals blocked its effect. Despite this, before her face froze, there was a flicker of life. 

"Terra," Aqua tried to speak.

Terra broke, falling to Aqua's side. Sora and Xion tried to approach, but felt unsure.

After a few seconds, Terra turned to them. "Go," he said. "I can't," Terra looked back at Aqua. "I can't watch more people be controlled by Xehanort," he lamented. Xion winced, remembering that Xemnas had also pulled her strings.

"I get it," Xion responded. The quartet of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Xion, departed.


	5. The Chapter Disney Would Kill Me Over

The quartet approached a strange mechanism. A bronze orb with three glowing spots, surrounded by three rings. Behind it was a picture of Scala ad Caelum.

"What do you think this thing is?" Goofy asked.

Sora and Xion glanced at each other with a similar idea. They summoned their keyblades and whacked two of the three glowing signs in front of the orb. They beamed as two of the rings stopped moving. They tried again until the two rings alined with the glowing spots. 

They looked up at the mural and watched as it changed to a place called 'Daybreak Town' and then turned to noon, losing all the words save for 'break.'

Jiminy jumped out of Sora's hoodie, which Xion glanced at in suprise. "Break?" He questioned. "Some kind of disaster, maybe?"

Before any of the three could react, the third ring moved and stopped, aligning with the last glowing spot. The mural changed back to Scala ad Caelum.

While Sora and Xion turned to their left, and saw Mickey standing there. He smiled at them before entering a combat position.

"Your Majesty!" The Highwind Trio exclaimed in alarm, while Xion rushed towards the mouse.

Despite her attempts, Xion couldn't land a single hit on the small king. He kept hopping a aerial recovering out the way. Finally, Mickey swung Star Cluster in retaliation. Xion successfully guarded against the attack, but was push remarkably far back at the force of it.

Raising a barrier around them, Mickey turned to the Highwind Trio. Donald and Goofy glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.

"That isn't the king," Sora growled. This whole lack of control was bringing back painful memories. Being unable to act as his body fought against Riku... Buzz being outright used like a marionette... Riku himself being controlled...

Mickey capitalized on the trio's conflict, running towards Sora and blasting him with Magic Flash.

Donald and Goofy shouted Sora's name, but before they could react, Mickey sent them both apart with a spin attack.

Sora retaliated with a Flowmotion Dash, and circled around Mickey. Their blades met, and both were pushed back.

Goofy bashed the king with his shield while Donald unleashed a Blizzard spell. Disoriented by Goofy's attack, Mickey took the spell head on, and was defenseless as Sora followed up Donald's spell with Firaga, melting the bits of ice on Mickey's shoulders.

Sora and Donald glanced at each other, nodding. Goofy got the signal and attempted to hold back Mickey's attacks.

"Now!" Sora commanded. Goofy leapt out of the way as Sora and Donald's weapons touched.

"Thundaza!" they shouted, casting said spell on Mickey. Xion cringed in the background as the king was electrocuted, conducted by the water on him. The Highwind Trio were nothing if not efficient, if not a little brutal. It scared Xion a little, to be honest.

The king still wasn't done. He started bouncing up and and down, spamming light magic everywhere he went.

"Scatter!" Sora instructed. Donald and Goofy obeyed. They could only outlast Mickey's desperation move, the attack too chaotic to leave any reliable openings.

Once that was over Mickey ran to Goofy. Sora intercepted him and spin attacked the king into the air. Mickey Aerial Recoveried out of Sora's way, only to land on Goofy's shield, which the knight used to launch him back up. Using Flowmotion Dash one last time, Sora shot back towards Mickey, and swung the Kingdom Key at the king's back, sending him crashing into the ground, where Donald cast Aeroaga to lift him back, only for Sora to send him crashing down again.

The fight was over, and Mickey began to crystalize. Sora backed away to Xion, allowing who were essentially Sora's guardians to have their moment.

Xion glanced at Sora. "That was brutal," she said. Sora only shrugged in response. 

He looked at Donald and Goofy. The three of them had been through a ton of battles. In combat, they had learned to read each other extremely well. Together, they were unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xion inherited some of Sora's protagonistness.
> 
> Oh, and Jiminy Cricket is here too.


	6. Thinking of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airstep! Damn it! That's the word I was looking for! I felt so stupid using 'Flowmotion Dash,' darn it!

After a moment of silence, Sora spoke up.

"C'mon," he said. He, Donald, and Goofy began to head towards the more open area on the left of the mechanism, but Xion's heart told her to go right.

Sora stopped. "Xion? You alright?" he asked. Xion shook her head. "I'm fine," she answered. "I think we should split up. I'll go look that way," Xion pointed in the direction of the bridge.

Sora nodded. He and others departed.

As Xion explored the town, she came across buildings under others, with dimmed lights. A echo of Sora's memories stirred.

"Even the brightest world isn't without it's darker corners," Master Yen Sid had once said.

Xion shook her head. 'Sora's don't memories don't define me anymore,' she told herself.

Xion found her way to the Aquaducts of Scala. Awaiting her was Roxas. His silver eyes were distant, as if he didn't even know she was there.

The scene physically hurt Xion. She remembered her armored form, a twisted mockery of the one she was made to replicate, commanded by Xemnas to strike Roxas down.

"Roxas?" Xion asked, trying to get to him. He didn't respond, mindlessly summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The sight hurt her.

/An image of her armored form, dual wielding replica keyblades in an attempt to end her closest friend/

And he had defeated her then, despite his weakened state and use of a single keyblade. She remembered the pain of fading, the fear she felt as if dying.

How was Xion supposed to win this?

Roxas dashed towards her, a trail of light following him. They clashed blades, Xion struggling against the strength of two weapons, as opposed to her one.

The two wielders pushed each other back. Roxas tried again, only for Xion to dodge his attacks, leaping into the air, and scattering pillars of light as she landed. Three of the pillars hit the Key of Destiny.

Xion's resolve hardened. She couldn't give up.

Roxas slashed both weapons around him, sending out pillars of his own. Xion blocked against those that would've otherwise hit her. 

Roxas zig-zagged across the battle field, as did Xion leap, both sending pillars of light at each other, and both dodging each other's.

Xion had never expected this. Roxas was always fast, but this time she was faster.

Dashing and leaping across the arena, Xion and Roxas occasionally clashed blades. While Roxas was certainly stronger, Xion made up with via her momentum.

Roxas started to get faster, and Xion lost track of him. He comboed against her, dodging every attempt to counter attack.

Xion's keyblade transformed into the two weapons she had once used against Roxas. Unaware of this, Xion slashed both weapon, sendinf out pillars of light circling her, and forcing Roxas to fall back. 

Xion looked down at her weapons. She hated them, but they seemed to even the odds. With a heavy heart, Xion readied Sunset and Ocean Horizon, the identical blades glowing in response.

And so the two fought, weaving through each others' attacks, neither willing to falter. As the fight continued, Xion noticed the differences in Roxas' fighting as opposed to when he was in control. Usually Roxas was ruthless, but here his movements were more sluggish, as if he'd only just joined the Organization.

Xion's eyes widened in realization. Ventus's snark paralleling Vanitas, Axel's colder behavior, Aqua's resignation, Mickey's... muteness. Xehanort was reducing them to prior versions of themselves, one's that'd be more cooperative!

And now here Xion was, fighting what was basically a zombie.

And just like that, Xion started to gain ground against her friend, both on the battlefield and in his own head. Xion previously believed Roxas' own heart was unconscious, but that wasn't the case at all! She knew all too well what it was like being used as a puppet. To think Roxas was going through that again, being instructed without reason... It pissed Xion off.

It wasn't long belong Roxas finally fell. Xion dismissed her weapons and ran to her restored friend. Crystals started to form around him, but Xion still held him in a hug. 

Minutes passed. Roxas had completely crystallized. Xion allowed herself a few tears. 

Before departing, Xion noticed Oathkeeper and Oblivion hadn't vanished, despite Roxas' current state. She considered them. After a moment, Xion took both keyblades in her hands.

She had some well-deserved payback to cash in on.


	7. Enslaved to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, with Sora...

Sora had dreaded this moment. On the water fountain stood Riku, his eyes silver. It was a painful sight to see. Darkness, Riku's darkness, attempted to reassert its hold on Riku's heart, but was blocked out by the light of the x-blade.

Riku stepped forward, summoning Braveheart to his side. Donald and Goofy readied their weapons in turn, only for Sora to step toward Riku. "I've got this," Sora said, readying the Kingdom Key. The knight and mage nodded, backing away.

And so it began. Riku immediately went on the offensive, dashing towards Sora. Despite the light enhancing his speed and stength, Sora managed to block and parry nearly every attack Riku dealt. It didn't last long. Eventually, Riku found an opening. Using it to his advantage, Riku combo-ed Sora, teleporting left and right. Sora countered with a spin attack, small rays of light surrounding him, forcing Riku back onto the defensive.

The fight was difficult. Sora and Riku kept blocking and countering each others' attacks. As they fought, Sora's mind flashed back to Hollow Bastion, and the two times he had fought Riku there. The fight in the present more than resembled those before.

As the fight went on, the aura of light around Riku began to flicker, darkness seeping from his skin. "Riku!" Sora called out. "I know you're in there!" He didn't respond. Riku may be had plenty of experience with darkness, but light was another matter entirely.

Sora couldn't watch Riku be like this any longer. He couldn't stand it! The hero of the keyblade called upon his powers of Reality Shift, and transformed the Kingdom Key into Nightmare Break. Riku responded in kind, turning Braveheart into Mirage Split.

The two wielders rose into the air and clashed blades. As their weapons made contact, both suffered damage from the impact, wind and light blasting everywhere, damaging the surrounding environment.

They continued to fight, neither side willing to falter. Sora eventually gained the advantage, swinging his keyblade directly into Riku's side. Sora raised Nightmare Break. "Never again," he muttered, and fired the Power of Waking.

It made contact, purging the false light from Riku's heart.

The fight over, Sora ran to his friend and cast Curaga. Riku struggled to get up. "What's the score now?" Sora asked, helping Riku up.

"Dunno. All your loses kind of blur together," Riku teased back. The two of them laughed. "Sora, thanks," he hugged his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter, I know, but this fic is rather formulaic. It's difficult thinking of more.


	8. Don't Think Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's birthday's this weekend?

_Kairi..._ Sora internally wept at the sight of her. So many of his friends had been controlled, and now her? None of this is right!

The Princess stood in the center of the square nearby a park. Her condition was worse than the others before her. To add to Kairi's silver eyes, crystals already grew on her body and clothes, and she gave off an unnatural light.

"Sora," Riku's voice cut through the clouds of despair in Sora's mind. "We haven't lost her," the hero of darkness said.

Kairi cast a barrier around the square, pushing Donald and Goofy out. Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades.

And so the fight began.

Meanwhile, in the ruined Shopping Square, Xion had decided to rendezvous with Terra. She had to dismiss Roxas' keyblades to climb out of the Aquaducts, and she wasn't certain they'd respond to her call again. Xion pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. It wasn't important right now.

"Xion, right?" Terra acknowledged her presence. He was kneeling by Aqua's crystallized form.

"Yeah," Xion answered. "You okay?" she asked. He obviously wasn't, but morale was important, right?

Terra glanced at Aqua. "Eleven and a half years," he said. Xion tilted her head. "That's how long she spent trapped in the Realm of Darkness," he elaborated. "All because I couldn't stop Xehanort," he muttered, only just loud enough for Xion to hear.

She clenched her fists. "I was created to kill Roxas," she said, forcing herself to confide in Terra. He widened his eyes. "Xemnas wanted a keyblade wielder under his heel," she continued. "I was a backup if Roxas went rouge, and when he did Xemnas took control of me, forced me to attack Roxas." Xion spoke through gritted teeth. She didn't like those memories resurfacing.

Terra looked away, unwilling to make eye contact with Xion. "I'm sorry," he said solemnly. Xion looked up at Terra. His face was so familiar. A thought occurred to her.

"Why," she began to ask. "Why did Axel call you 'superior?'" Terra visibly winced at the question. After a few moments, Terra gathered his strength and answered.

"Xehanort was already old eleven years ago," he began. "He wanted a definitive means to live long enough to see his goals through." Boy, was the next part tough to say. "Xemnas," Terra stopped himself to gather more strength. "He wasn't just Xehanort's Nobody; he's mine, as well."

"He controlled you," Xion spoke in realization. Terra only nodded.

The two sat there in silence.

Sora and Riku certainly didn't remember Kairi being this powerful. Her techique required a lot of work, sure, and Kairi again relied far too much on teleportation magic, leaving exploitable openings in the process, again, true, but whenever either of the two found an opening they could both capitalize on, she cast Reflectaga.

With a glance, Sora and Riku changed their tactics. Riku went on the offensive, finding Thundaga's 'area of effect' quality to be quite useful in hitting where Kairi would be. Sora, meanwhile, Form Changed the Kingdom Key into Shooting Star, and from there Form Changed it into Dual Arrowguns, and took a more supportive role.

The fight was still rather annoying. Kairi quickly caught wind of their plan and adjusted accordingly, now teleporting behind Riku on occasion to lead Sora's homing arrows to him rather than her. Fortunately, Kairi wasn't the only one with Barrier magic. 

Trying to use Sora's homing arrows to attack Riku from both sides, Kairi swung her keyblade, only for Riku to lift a dark barrier around him, blocking and countering both attacks. With Kairi staggered, Sora and Riku went on the attack, both using Reality Shift to use summon Nightmare Break and Mirage Split.

At the second, just as the two wielders' use of Reality Shift was about to deplete, she countered, triggering Destiny Embrace's keyblade transformation. There was a bright flash of light, and a crescent wave that forced Sora and Riku to fall back.

When the light cleared, Kairi was seen floating a few feet above the ground. Behind her were wings reminiscent of the kind Riku's prior keyblade, Way to Dawn, was made of, only the exterior and claws were replaced with the stem and leaves of a flower, while the flesh-like part was replaced with flower petals. Running along Kairi's arms and legs were four rays of light.

Sora's keyblade reverted back to the Kingdom Key. Riku glanced at him, activating his Dark Mode. Riku's coat became a purple tailcoat with red accents, and the plaid patterns turned into flames. He looked to Sora. "You ready?" he asked. After a moment's hesitance, Sora nodded, entering Second Form.

Sora Airstepped toward Kairi and attacked. She quickly teleported an inch out of the way, only for Sora to use Magnet Burst. Teleporting back to Sora, Kairi swung her leg, preparing a ray of light for retaliation. Sora quickly air dodged out of the way, allowing for Riku to fire his Shotlock, Dark Drive. He was then immediately hit by the crescent-shaped remains of the ray of light Kairi had fired. The magic to maintain both this form and hold up the barrier to keep out those who'd turn the odds against her, Kairi was unable to reflect the coming volley of dark magic. She could only teleport, but that effort was undone by Sora's own Ragnarock. Kairi took both attacks head on.

Knocked out her Form Change, Kairi changed tactics. She lowered the barrier and cast another, this one for cylindrical, forcing Riku out of the fight as well. Sora changed his keyblade to the Starlight he found in the Keyblade Graveyard, still clinging to life.

The two fought. Kairi may have had her gimmicks, but Sora was much more experienced, evening the odds. Sora began to start firing quick bursts of the Power of Waking, hoping it's weaken the chains the x-blade had around her heart as it did for Riku. The crytalization got to Ventus before the Power could make contact. Sora prayed he could still restore Kairi.

"Stop," Kairi said, her voice slurred as if not entirely conscious. "My heart is of the seven." Sora shook his head. Even if that was true, he refused to give up hope. "Yours might," Sora began, now directly clashing blades with Kairi. They forced each other away, giving Sora the opportunity to fire the Power of Waking again, but this time he wasn't firing it for Kairi. "But Namine's isn't."

As the beam made contact, Kairi shouted in alarm. The crystals on her started to disintegrate, and the unnatural light around her was expelled. Some of Kairi's hair turned blond, signifying Namine's resistance to the x-blade. Starlight vanished from Sora's hands. In it's place, Oathkeeper appeared(well, techically it was the Kingdom Key with Oathkeeper's keychain equipped, but does it matter?). Activating Light Form, Sora went on the offensive.

The Kairi that fought Sora was considerably weaker than before, the x-blade's powerup no longer present. In truth, the x-blade controlled Kairi was fighting two battles at once; one, in Xehanort's Heart, against Sora, and the other, in Kairi's Station of Awakening, against Namine.

In the Station, Kairi and Namine clashed identical keyblades, while in Scala, Kairi mirrored her internal self's movements, leaving her open for Sora to attack. Fighting two beings at once, Kairi could handle that. Fighting in two spaces simultaneously? Not quite.

In the Station, Namine tugged at the chains of Kairi's memory, paralyzing her, and giving Sora the chance to fire a fully charged beam of the Power of Waking, ending the fight.

All over Scala ad Caelum, the crystalized guardians of light were freed, the lynchpin shattered. Terra and Aqua hugged each other, tears streaming down both their faces. Xion looked away to give them their privacy, only to see Roxas and Axel approaching. Tearing up, she ran to hug them.

Kairi woke up surrounded by all the heroes of light, the guardians fully restored. Sora hugged her without hesitation, and she hugged back.


	9. The Heroes of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thought; Roxas has two keyblades. Why didn't he just stab Xemnas with his free keyblade in Re:MIND?

The group spent several minutes conversing with each other, celebrating their reunion. Unfortunately, none of them had a plan for their next moves. Master Xehanort's whereabouts were unknown, and he hadn't yet shown up to challenge them. Something was off.

Finally, the time for action returned. The sky began to darken as twelve figures appeared, wearing dark coats and strange, crown-like masks.

The beings circled around the group like vultures. Xion and Terra began to feel odd. Their vision flickered, like television interference. The two had brief glimpses, alternative views of the figures. They saw the Seekers of Darkness Xehanort had gathered.

"What are they?" Aqua asked. "Replicas," Xion answered.

The group split into groups of four. Mickey aided the Wayfinder Trio, Riku the Trinity, and Kairi the Sea Salt Trio.

The Replicas put up a decent fight, all equal in power. They functioned as a hive, making the fight much more difficult for the heroes. 

The Replicas teleported away, forcing the heroes to split up in search. The plan failed, the heroes all prepared to watch each others' backs. 

Eventually the figures all rose miles into the sky, placing themselves at key points around the city. The sky turned blood red as a giant red glyph appeared in the sky.

Mickey, Aqua, and Riku quickly caught on. "Scatter!" they yelled. The others obeyed, trying their best to dodge the falling beams. Regardless, the Replicas teleported back onto the field, despite the danger of being hit with their own attack, rushing at the flailing heroes, who somehow managed to guard against or dodge every attempt to skewer them from all sides.

The glyph slowly disappeared and the sky returned to normal. Scala ad Caelum, however, was in ruins. The Replicas had their trump card, Sora decided it was time for his.

"Donald! Aqua!" Sora called. "With me!" The two followed, lending their magic to Sora. Catching onto Sora's plan, Mickey prepared a Faith Revival Spell should any of them faint.

With all three of their magic, Sora channeled all the Heartbinders he had collected. There was a bright flash of light, When the light faded, four figures stood along Sora; his trusted spirit, Meowwow, wreathed in flames, Simba, manifested from water, Ariel, and from electricity, Stitch.

The total quintet went on the attack, the four summons complimenting and defending Sora as the other heroes took this as an opportunity to rest.

Suffice to say, the battle was well above the Replicas' paygrades.

All four summons used their finishers at the same time, as did Sora with Second Form S. The Replicas all crashed into buildings, defeated.

The fight had most certainly taken it's strain on Sora, even with Donald and Aqua backing up his mass summoning spell. He fell to his knees, panting.

A dark wind started to circle Sora. The ghostly remains of the Replicas shot out from their places, converging in the center of the wind. Twelve copies of the Gazing Eye materialized around the orb. The air stilled for a fraction of a second before a glyph-like barrier shot out from the orb, knocking everyone out the new arena, save for Terra and Xion, former vessels of Xehanort.

The orb transformed into a copy of Master Xehanort himself, covered in black armor. The Gazing Eye appeared in its hand as the twelve copies disintegrated.

Terra and Xion shared a look. They had the same thought; Payback Time.

Terra transformed Earthshaker into Ends of the Earth, and Xion summoned her Sunset Replica Keyblades.

Xion lept forward, clashing blades with the Replica head on. As Gazing Eye and one Sunset struggled against each other, Xion slammed her other Sunset into the Replica's side. Before she could continue her assault, a pillar of fire erupted beneath her. Before the Replica could regain its composure, Terra charged, swinging his keyblade upward. With the Replica launched into the air, Terra Form Changed Ends of the Earth into its Whip Form. Catching the the Replica by its leg, Terra raised it into the air before slamming it into the ground behind him. 

Just as the Replica teleported itself upright again, Xion swung both Sunsets into its stomach before twirling into the air, launching pillars of light directly into the Replica. Terra Form Changed Ends of the Earth once again, this time into the Ultima Cannon, and fired, Xion's speed allowing her to escape just before the beam of energy collided with the Replica, ending the fight.

"We make a... good team," Xion panted. Terra smiled in response. 

Lea, Aqua, and Ventus ran over, giving the two some elixers to replenish their energy. Sora had already managed to recover. He looked up.

High above the center of the city dark clouds had formed. "He's there," Sora guessed. After a few minutes of recovery, the group made their way up.

\- Xehanort's Heart; Scala ad Caelum; Shrine of Passage -

The group arrived, all of them ready for the final battle. In front of them stood Xehanort.

Sora stepped forward, summoning the Kingdom Key. "It's all over, Xehanort," he pointed his keyblade at the dark master. Xehanort only chucked.

"You would think, had not my goal already been accomplished," with a flick of Xehanort's wrist, the group shielded their eyes. As the light faded, the heroes looked with dismay and anger in equal measure at the sight of the completed x-blade.

Master Xehanort rose into the air. "There is one sky," he began. "One destiny."

...

The fight was brutal. Xehanort kept teleporting all around the arena. Outside of such, Xehanort had summoned cannons to fire at the heroes whenever possible, and he had turned the x-blade into a double bladed sword, parrying and countering any attacks that were attempted.

Even still, Xehanort had his blind spots, and such were exploited.

Situation Command; Dark Rebellion -

"Xion!" Terra called out. "Got it!" the girl replied, copying Ends of the Earth's Whip Form. The two grabbed the x-blade and attempted to restain Xehanort while Riku fired Dark Dive. Xehanort broke through the whips and cut the dark volley into nothing, and guarded against Terra's Ultima Cannon. "Now!" Terra yelled.

Situation Command; Wind's Familiar -

Ventus activated his Ultimate Shotlock, pulling Xehanort into the cyclone. In the eye of the storm was Roxas, activating Miracle Hour. The two rushed after Xehanort while he was disorientated. They managed to get a few good hits in before the dark master knocked them back with a sword beam.

Situation Command; Eight Keys -

Roxas lept into the air and threw his keyblades toward Sora and Xion. Sora caught Oathkeeper while Xion caught Oblivion. The dual wielding wielders again rushed Xehanort, who managed to parry both attackers. Sora and Xion allowed Oathkeeper and Oblivion to return to Roxas, and summoned their own secondary weapons. Sora, now dual wielding the Kingdom Key and Starlight, cut through Xehanort's defenses and wailed on him. Xehanort teleported a few feet above Sora and attempted to strike him down, only to be intercepted by both Xion, wielding Sunset, and Roxas.

Situaion Command; Inheritence: Preparation -

Riku used Airstep and circled around Terra as he prepared Ultima Cannon.

Situation Command; Supernova -

Axel split his keyblade into Chakrams and rushed Xehanort. The dark master successfully blocked Axel's attacks, only for Kairi to block Xehanort's attempts to counter Axel.

Situation Command; Thinking of You -

Axel leapt into the air, throwing, summoning back, and throwing again his chakrams at Xehanort as Roxas, Xion, and Kairi wailed on the dark master. Once the three were in the clear, Axel crashed into Xehanort, triggering a Fire Tornado. The attack left Axel weakend, allowing Xehanort to cut Axel's side, only to be blocked by Aqua.

Situation Command; True Masters -

Activating Blade Charge, Aqua clashed blades with Xehanort. Seconds passed as their struggled against each other before Aqua started to be pushed back. Xehanort swung the x-blade, pushing Aqua right into a cannon's line of fire, before Mickey rushed into Xehanort, swinging Star Cluster upward to meet Xehanort's chin. Aerial Dodging out of the way of the laser, Aqua met with Mickey. "Light!" They shouted, launching a combined sword beam at Xehanort, who promptly cut in half.

Situation Command; Inheritence -

Sora changed the Kingdom Key into Shooting Star and Form Changed it into its Cannon Form. Sora fired his finisher just as Terra fired the Ultima Cannon, Riku spiralling around the beam as both attacks met Xehanort. Riku wailed on the dark master before Xehanort countered.

Situation Command; Meteor Trio -

Sora, Donald, and Goofy lept high into the air. Swinging in a circle for a second, Sora threw Goofy at Xehanort, the knight's shield making contact with the dark master's side. Sora's keyblade met Donald's staff, and the two cast Meteor. The combined efforts of Riku and Goofy prevented Xehanort from avoiding the attack, pummeled into the ground by meteors.

Xehanort teleported out of the battlefield and commanded his cannons to fire.

Situation Command: Reflectzaza -

The heroes gathered as the the cannons fired. Sora, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Kairi, Riku, and Xion all combined their magic to cast a barrier. As the lasers made contact, the barrier exploded outwards, destroying the cannons. It was, however, a ruse, so that Xehanort could summon Kingdom Hearts itself.

The x-blade siphoned some of the heart shaped moon's power.

Situation Command; Unity Ultima -

Master Xehanort fired a single, powerful beam at the heroes, who in turned countered with beams of light from their own keyblades, save for Donald and Goofy, who didn't wield keyblades. White runes surrounded the wielders as they did this, with Sora at the front. Taking the front of Xehanort's attack, Sora began to slip, but was helped back up by Donald and Goofy.

Situation Command; Trinity -

Drawing upon Sora's bond with Donald and Goofy, Sora's keyblade transformed into the Ultima Weapon III. Rays of light began to connect the other wielders to Sora like a constellation. Fireworks erupted around the guardians as Sora cut Xehanort's beam in half.

Situation Command; Bond Charge -

Sora's Ultima Weapon wreathed in a blinding light, that of the Blade Charge Command Style. The other guardians exhausted, Xehanort rushed to Sora, swinging the x-blade in its true form. Sora swung his keyblade. Their weapons made contact, and the x-blade was knocked out of Xehanort's hands as Sora swung the Ultima Weapon in a full arc, ending the battle.

Xehanort stood, coughing as darkness seaped from his body. "You're too late," he said. The heroes looked to Kingdom Hearts, the heart shaped moon now glowing a menacing orange. Kairi's eyes widened in dismay.

"What?" Aqua asked. "What did you do?" Mickey asked.

"A purge," Xehanort began. "The world began in the darkness, and yet those born to light struggle so much with their own darkness." Xehanort struggled to stay standing.

Riku scowled. "And you think you can change it?" he asked. Xehanort all but snarled. "The universe needs someone strong to stop the weak from polluting the world with their endless darkness."

Sora shook his head. "The world needs guardians, not tyrants."

Xehanort said nothing as his body faded from existence.

The heroes looked to each other, unsure of what to do. Sora grabbed the x-blade and lifted it to the sky. "I'll need help for this,' he said.

"Right," Kairi said. The group gathered round Sora. A crown formed beneath the twelve of them as a beam of light shot from the x-blade, making contact with Kingdom Hearts.

When the light faded, the group found themselves back in the Keyblade Graveyard, Kingdom Hearts sealed away once again.

Sora released a breath. "It's finally over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it. If you've made it this far, thank you for reading. I genuinely appreciate.
> 
> I plan to post one more chapter later, that being notes for things I'd change in hindsight, besides the obvious writing issues and getting Airstep's name wrong.


	10. Re:Vision Notes

So, my first completed multi-chapter fanfic. I've got to say, while I'm proud I wrote as many words as I did, I'm not necessarily proud of the final product. Writing errors, mis-remembering the geography, rushed chapters, it needs a lot of work. (If anyone wants to give a re:write of their own, by all means)

Furthermore, there were some things I wanted to include, but forgot at the last moment, in addition to ideas I had after chapters had already been posted. So, may I present, Re:Vision Notes, the chapter in which I describe things I'd add in hindsight.

**Chapter 1:** I'd give Kairi access to her keyblade transformation, as seen in Chapter 8: Wings of Radiance. Those who've played or watched Re:MIND probably know what inspired it. And no, it's not nearly as overpowered as it was in that chapter. The x-blade was giving Kairi, and all the other vessels, a power up.

**Chapter 2:** As with all the bosses, I'd give Ventus multiple phases. The first phase would be him fighting normally. The next few would feature the use of different Command Styles. Lastly, the final phase would be the use of a keyblade transformation. I'd recommend Tonfa Blades, as inspired by FusionBolt27's "Ventus + Second Wind" work on DeviantArt.

There should've also been a limit for Sora and Terra. Don't really know what'd it be, though. Maybe using Ends of the Earth's whip form to mimic Rapunzel and Flynn's limit?

Lastly, I don't know what I was thinking, including Attractions!

**Chapter 4:** The Aqua fight. I've a lot to say about this one. I should've kept Sora out of the fight but I honestly didn't see how Terra could win on his own. I instead decided to have Sora help weaken Aqua while Terra finished things, using Aqua's D-Link to make a better connection.

Let's face it, that was a cop-out and we all know it. 

Aqua, new boss fight details:

Phase 1: Aqua fights as usual. Primarily uses magic.

Phase 2: Level 1 Command Styles (primarily Spell Weaver)

Phase 3: Level 2 Command Styles

Phase 4: Master Defender Form Change (in which Aqua fights like Eraqus' Armor. Terra automatically activates Aqua's D-Link during this phase)

**Chapter 5:** The boss fight is literally Mickey Mouse. I should've made him OP as hell, and instead chose to give Sora a brutal finisher! Reluctance is supposed to be the atmosphere, not "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS OUT OF MORTAL COMBAT!" 

I wouldn't give him a keyblade transformation, though. Star Cluster is the combined form of Kingdom Key D and Star Seeker. Two keyblades in one seems a bit difficult to implement. I'd have to justify the specific Form Change for both keyblades.

**Chapter 7:** I'd give Riku a keyblade transformation. Probably what Hexalys designed. Or a rifle. Either or.

**Chapter 9:** After seeing the Data Master Xehanort battle in Limit Cut, there was no way I could've done the final battle justice. The cannons should've had much more of a presence in the fight, and I should've utilized all of the x-blade's transformations.

Still, I'm just proud I tried.

So, yeah. 


End file.
